


Мариан пахнет...

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest, will be translated soon!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: ...ирисами, сталью и кровью.Мариан пахнет смертью.
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Female Hawke, Female Hawke/Isabela, Female Hawke/Merrill, Fenris/Female Hawke





	Мариан пахнет...

От Мариан пахнет ирисами.

Карвер утыкается носом в ее короткие волосы, вдыхает легкий, почти незаметный мягкий и плавный запах, целует ее в макушку, и Мариан улыбается. Она всегда улыбается Карверу. Когда помогает подняться во время тренировки и обхватывает его запястье изящными пальцами. Когда выбивает у него из рук кинжалы и смотрит нагло из-под длинных ресниц. Когда тянет его за собой в дом, целуя губы и стягивая рубаху через голову.

Вспоминая этот запах, Карвер начинает преследовать Мариан.

У его сестры хрупкие плечи, такие же, как у Бетани, и эльф хватает ее за эти плечи грубо и сильно, прижимает Мариан к стене, весь он грубый и сильный, на его фоне Мариан смотрится маленькой и невинной, Карвер представляет, как вешает эльфийские уши, срезанные с уже мертвого тела, себе на шею, и он слышит крик Мариан; Карвер знает, что кричит она не от боли, и ему почти отвратительно знать это, он затыкает уши, и почему-то все еще слышит литеру «р», срывающуюся в сестринском «Фенрис».

У его сестры черные волосы, такие же, как и у самого Карвера, и пиратка хватает Мариан за короткие пряди, заставляя откинуть голову, пиратка ласкает ее грудь так, как ласкал ее Карвер, и Мариан шепчет, шепчет что-то, что Карвер не может разобрать, но у сестры губы раскрываются широко, так, будто литера «а» застыла у нее в горле, и Карвер надеется не услышать громкое «Изабелла».

У его сестры мягкие губы, такие же, как у их матери, и эльфийка целует ее очень нежно и осторожно, Мариан улыбается в поцелуй так же, как улыбалась Карверу, и у эльфийки на щеках, размеченных валласлином, расцветает яркий румянец, когда Мариан ведет ее за собой точно так же, как вела за собой Карвера, и он уходит прежде, чем услышит другое имя, прежде, чем увидит, как тонкие эльфийские руки раздевают его Мариан, прежде, чем с мягких губ прозвучит литера «е», ложащаяся в короткое «Мерриль».

От Мариан пахнет каленой сталью.

Карвер целует ее шею, запах становится ярче, он обволакивает его целиком, смешивается с запахом кожи и пота, и Мариан сжимает его руку в своей. Она всегда держит Карвера за руку. Когда ведет его, маленького, по рынку в Лотеринге и покупает яблоко в сахаре. Когда прижимается боком в тишине дома и продолжает читать книгу. Когда ловит его жаркое дыхание своими губами и стонет тихо и протяжно.

Вспоминая этот запах, Карвер начинает избегать Мариан.

У его сестры чувственный голос, и в голове Карвера, под его веками, в его воспаленном разуме эльф заставляет ее кричать и смеяться, сжимает хрупкие плечи горячими ладонями, и Мариан шепчет его имя снова и снова, пока дрожь не перестает пробивать тонкое поджарое тело, пока эльф благодарно целует ее шею, так же, как ее целовал Карвер, и он понимает, что в его голове голос Мариан стонет глубокое «Фенрис».

У его сестры шрам между острых лопаток, и в голове Карвера, под его веками, в его одурманенном разуме пиратка ласкает этот шрам языком, очерчивает его острыми ноготками, нависает сверху, доминирует, и Мариан смеется и кричит, когда пиратка сжимает ее грудь в ладонях, когда ее язык скользит ниже, пересчитывает острые позвонки выглядывающего позвоночника, так же, как считал их Карвер, и он понимает, что под его веками движение губ Мариан складывается в жаркое «Изабелла».

У его сестры животная грация, и в голове Карвера, под его веками, в его больном разуме эльфийка поддается этой грации, отдается дикой кошке целиком, позволяет ей делать все, что она хочет, и Мариан сжимает эльфийку в объятиях, за секунду до тихого смущенного стона, за секунду до легкого толчка в грудь, за секунду до того, как эльфийка обхватывает ее талию точно так же, как обхватывал ее Карвер, и он понимает, что в его сошедшем с ума разуме Мариан льнет к чужому телу с довольным и мурчащим «Мерриль».

От Мариан пахнет кровью.

Карвер целует ее разбитую губу, и кровь оседает у него на языке, попадает в глотку, заставляет его задыхаться, и Мариан слизывает свою кровь горячим языком, пока одна капля прочерчивает ее подбородок, и Карвер ловит ее своими губами. Карвер знает вкус ее крови так же, как знает свое собственное имя. Он пробовал ее, когда Мариан получала раны в драках и стычках на улице. Пробовал ее, когда Мариан возвращалась в Лотеринг, израненная медвежьими когтями. Пробовал ее, когда Мариан разрезала запястья кинжалом — кровь сестры мешалась с его собственной, стекала по губам и подбородку.

Вспоминая этот запах, Карвер начинает ненавидеть Мариан.

У его сестры изрезанные руки, и эльф кричит, когда видит это, он трясет ее за хрупкие плечи, и обычно чувственный голос Мариан враз становится холодным, эльф с отчаянием сжимает ее в объятиях, и Мариан отталкивает его, смотрит зло и отрешенно, и Карвер, наблюдая за этим, чувствует боль эльфа, чувствует его отчаяние, его потрясение, когда его сестра выхватывает кинжал, острие упирается в шею, покрытую татуировками из лириума, и ее голос звенит от стали: «Прочь, Фенрис».

У его сестры много шрамов, она все добавляет новые, и пиратка пытается мешать ей, обнимает лицо ладонями, сжимает короткие пряди на висках, и Мариан отталкивает ее руки, смотрит с презрением, кривит губы, стискивает зубы так, что видно выступившие жилы на шее, и Карвер, наблюдая за этим, чувствует непонимание пиратки, чувствует ее удивление, ее недовольство, когда его сестра открывает дверь, хватает смуглую руку, унизанную браслетами, и в ее голосе почти что просьба: «Убирайся, Изабелла».

У его сестры кровь яркая, живая, и эльфийка говорит с ней осторожно, словно с диким животным, заглядывает преданно в глаза, несмело протягивает к ней тонкие руки, и Мариан отворачивается, не смотрит на нее, поджимает под себя ноги и собирает кровь, текущую из разбитого носа, в ладони, и Карвер, наблюдая за этим, чувствует жалость эльфийки, чувствует ее волнение, ее любовь, когда его сестра гладит ее по щеке, размазывая кровь уродливыми пятнами, опускает голову ниже, хрипит, вызывая жалость: «Уйди, Мерриль».

От Мариан пахнет смертью.

Карвер чувствует это отчетливо, так явно, что остается только догадываться, как он не почувствовал этот мерзкий запах раньше. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Бетани корчится на полу, зажимая то, что осталось от ее руки, и слышит звук кинжала, разрезающего тонкую плоть. Он не хочет это видеть. Он не хочет чувствовать запах ирисов, каленой стали и крови, смешанных с гнилью и пеплом.

У его сестры глаза смерти. Он оборачивается на Мариан, когда она присоединяется к ним, убеждает Мередит, когда она смотрит на эльфа и молча кивает ему. Карвер знает, что сегодня Фенрис может умереть.

У его сестры глаза смерти. Он оборачивается на Мариан, когда она опускает руки на ножны, скалится на Мередит, когда она смотрит на пиратку и молча жестикулирует ей. Карвер знает, что сегодня Изабелла может умереть.

У его сестры глаза смерти. Он оборачивается на Мариан, когда она принимает боевую стойку, поднимает оружие против Мередит, когда она смотрит на эльфийку и шепчет ей одними губами. Карвер знает, что сегодня Мерриль может умереть.

У его сестры глаза смерти. Он оборачивается на Мариан в последний раз, когда в его голове мелькает мертвое тело матери, взрыв Церкви, раненая Бетани.

У его сестры глаза смерти.

Карвер знает, что сегодня она не может умереть.

Он оборачивается на Гаррета, когда лириум в мече разрезает его тело, словно кусок пергамента.

У его сестры глаза смерти.

Она смотрит на него холодно и до отвратительного насмешливо.

У его сестры глаза смерти.

Карвер закрывает веки.

Он знает, что сегодня мог бы умереть.


End file.
